


"Wheelchair Sex"

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title tells it. Written for The Kink Meme That Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wheelchair Sex"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Wheelchair Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175021) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye), [炏燚 (kait)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A)



> The headers, such as they were, used to be "Because I could not resist [the prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7586.html?thread=18155426#t18155426). This is exactly what it says in the title, no frills, redeeming values or excuses, these characters aren't mine no matter what I write them doing, and these are so not proper headers. I gave this one editing run-through since the kink meme version, but that's all." but I decided this needed something more formal.

Title: "Wheelchair Sex"  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/Pike  
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: Graphic sex, bruises, a wheelchair.  
Disclaimer: So not mine, even when they're having a nooner.

 

"C'mon, boy," Pike growls into Jim Kirk's ear, and gets a laughing little gasp and the faster, harder writhe he wants. Kirk's naked in his lap, knees over the chair's arms, forearm looped behind Pike's neck, other hand braced on the desk behind him as he ripples up and down on Pike's cock. Pike grips his chair's arms, his knuckles blanching, and watches them sidelong in his mirror-opaqued office window, watches Jim tip his head back laughing as Pike licks the faded yellow bruises around his throat, watches the wave down Jim's spine he feels every time Jim slams him balls-deep into the tight muscular heat of his body.

"Yeah, yes, _sir_," Kirk gasps, giving his hips an extra little desperate rock forward, his untouched cock smearing all over Pike's uniform top. Kirk always calls Pike 'sir' when they're fucking, and he rumbles approval and bites lightly at the junction of solid neck and square shoulder. "Per- permission to speak free-- _uh_," as Kirk slams down harder, as Pike groans under the pulse of pleasure and bites harder in turn. "Gah, wow, uh, freely?"

"As if you'd wait for it," Pike mutters, smirking against Kirk's glowing, damp throat, clutching the hard smooth arms of his chair that bit tighter to keep his hands off Kirk's smooth hot skin. "Granted."

"Touch me," Kirk pleads, but Pike can hear the tone of command beneath. It sounds a little like his. "Please, sir, please touch me, please..." he trails off between a whine and a whimper, bending his neck so his damp hair brushes Pike's cheek.

"Since you asked so nicely," Pike manages to say without gasping, though he sucks air through his nose and Kirk breathes a deniable chuckle over his collar. It opens out into a loud theatrical moan as Pike wraps one hand around him, giving Pike the tissue-thin excuse to grab the boy's nape with the other hand and crush their mouths together. Pike lets himself moan more softly under Kirk's noise vibrating into him, lets himself squeeze and stroke resilient flesh, lets himself have this crazy, brilliant boy. Kirk comes for him, shuddering and gasping and clutching him with hands and body, and Pike lets go and comes too with Kirk's tongue curling in his mouth.

Kirk takes over the kiss while Pike gasps through his nose, tilting it deep for a few trembling heartbeats before easing off into a light brush of lips. Then he rolls his head back and laughs; Pike hums interrogatively over the apple in his throat, and Kirk answers, voice just a little raspy, "Bones would so kill me for tiring you out."

"I'm not tired," Pike lies. "Besides, I've marked this hour in my schedule as physical therapy."

Kirk laughs beautifully, eyes bright and sparkling, and kisses Pike one more time before he climbs off.


End file.
